Real Moments
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: (set between 2x08 and 2x09) Klaus and Hayley talk during the car ride to see Hope. One-shot


**a/n: Hi The Originals fans! It's me, again. With another one-shot. It's a little Klayley story. This was inspired by episode 2x08 and 2x09. It's set between those two episodes. It's set during the car ride while Klaus and Hayley were going to see Hope. (Which was the most adorable, cutest, heart-breaking scene ever)**

"You're being awfully quiet, love" Klaus observed. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, as they drove further out of the state.

Klaus was curious, he really wanted to know what Hayley was thinking. His own thoughts were all over the place, but while he was good at hiding it, Hayley's facial expression gave it all away.

"Hope Mikaelson" She finally said, trying the name out for size.

"Our baby girl" She said. It was like she was processing the information all over again. Of course, she knew this. But having all this time, away from her daughter, made her forget. She was so busy trying to fight her depression, she forgot her reason. Fighting for so long, made her forget this was real. Her baby girl was waiting for her.

"We've been fighting for her for so long" Hayley said. "Now, we're finally able to see her. I don't know how to feel" She admitted. She couldn't look at Klaus while she talked, she kept her eyes outside the window.

"That's the thing about the real moments" Klaus said. " You never know what to expect. That's what makes them unforgettable"

Hayley remembered their little talk. She remembered how he said, they'd face their enemies like a family. She remembered it all.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Hayley asked. She knew if anyone was going to give her an honest answer, it was Klaus. No matter how badly it hurt her. She never had anyone to share her being a mother insecurities with. Hayley felt like she never got a chance to be a mom, since she had to give away her daughter to Rebekah.

"Little wolf, you've been a mother since the day you found out you were pregnant. You love that child, and fought for her. You literally died for our baby. You two have been through a lot together. You're already a wonderful mom." Klaus said, as he turned to look at Hayley, and for a moment they looked each other in the eyes.

"So, how do you feel about being a father?" Hayley asked, then Klaus looked away. They never really had a chance to talk to each other about being parents. It sort of just happened quickly. After Hope was given to Rebekah, they were both to depressed. Then they focused on finding every solution to keeping their daughter safe. They never really thought of themselves as parents, until now.

"I'm not sure" Klaus said, honestly. He was at a lost for words. He never considered himself a father.

"So, it's a real moment for us both, isn't it?" Hayley said.

"Yes, it is"

"You know you're a good father" Hayley said. " Regardless of how screwed up your ideas are, you have the right intentions. You only want to protect her."

Klaus looked at Hayley, and went to reach for her hand as a comforting gesture, showing his appreciation, because he didn't know how to do it with words.

Hayley understood, and gave him a small smile.

They felt something change in the atmosphere at that very moment. They realized they were parents, they were going to see their child. They knew this day would come, they've been waiting for it for so long. They knew they were going to have to put their differences aside and protect their baby.

"So, do you think she looks like me or you?" Hayley asked, attempting at small talk. It was a normal question and after that conversation she craved some normalcy.

"Well little wolf " Klaus said, as he pulled up to the house where Rebekah, Elijah and Hope were at. "There is only one way to find out"

The stopped the car. They looked at each other in the eyes one more time, before breaking away. They couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Let's go see our daughter"

**A/n: Well, there is is. A little one-shot for ya. I hope you liked it. The whole thing about the real moments were references from the first episode of this season. Anyway, feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
